sssagafandomcom-20200214-history
Vanut mo Martaga
Vanut mo Martaga is the chieftain of the Dimuwari Shuridanno and a gulam to Empress Mizaara. He is the father of the Dimuwari neeam Heban ai-Shunra and the former shuridanyr to the Grand Diaar. Characteristics Biography Early life Vanut was the son of Dimuwar chieftain of one of the leading orc clans, his mother a kifshaba of considerable influence. He was trained in combat by his father and uncles and was a fearsome brawler in the wrestling rings and melees. Marriage to Mizaara The death of the Dimuwari champion Gerghis ai-Shunra from sudden illness was received with ambivalent mourning and celebration, as Empress Mizaara was now eligible to choose a new husband to reunify her alliance with Dimuwar. The Dimuwari elders convened a tournament after Gerghis' national funeral, where suitors from all around with even the tiniest drop of Dimuwar blood arrived to compete for the Rumsa's marriage. Vanut came with his father and two brothers, Harbatan and Fede, and the three participated in the seven trials set before all the prospective candidates. Heban Banishment » exiled to Dimuwari territories for asking Mizaara to kill their son » with his prestige as a gulam and with the preexisting wealth from his clan, Vanut fortified his naval trade empire and shipping industry. He couldn't go back to Usharbanipal but he didn't rebel against his wife. » became eccentric and severe in his isolation from court life » accepted more counsel from mystic advisors rather than his clansmen as he grew older and more sullen, haunted by the Fetid Child that remains his ultimate bane. Valpriot War Harbatan was killed during the Alvard Incident, a victim of the mana bomb. Recently The shocking death of Empress Mizaara rallied the return of the former shuridanyr to the capital, declaring concern for his deceased bride and accusing the assumptive Cabal of conspiring to murder her. While still disempowered, Vanut has refused to vacate the city and lingers in Usharbanipal, glowering and ranting. Involvement Vanut is the most vocal (and publicly) against the Cabal, being very open about his suspicions that Mizaara did not die from birth complications as stated but was in fact murdered by the late Kailar Himasser. Keyara initially considers him for alliance, preferring to approach him later due to his high notoriety, but while speaking to others, she gets a better idea of the Dimuwar chief's true nature. Vanut's assertions against the Kailar are for the most part ignored by the Cabal, who tolerate his high position as a husband of the empress. As well, Keyara believes Vanut is only trying to tarnish the Cabal to impress Baharra because the new Kailar, too, refused his request for Heban's disposal and denied the orc his chance at redeeming his masculinity to his constituency. Event 1 Vanut insinuates his desires of Heban's death in exchange for his assistance to Keyara when she begins recruiting for allies. Keyara's response is neutral, to the effect of "We'll think about it." Keyara explains Vanut's desires to Baharra, who is appalled. Keyara contemplates the worth of trading Heban's life for the aid of a powerful ally. After Jodam's murder, Keyara panics and reconsiders what would win the Dimuwari. "In the wake of death, you would trade a death for more death? This work of revolution is bloody business." "That is what it takes to be empress." "No one should have to die for me, whatever they call me." Event 2 Vanut finally approaches Baharra himself, proposing a bid of courtship and then explaining his ties to the Serag and their theft of the mana bomb in Naeoleis. He asks her when she would comply with her duty to Fayza and "destroy the Fetid Child." "We shall till a garden of their bones." (Vanut presented Baharra with a flower, one that bloomed uniquely in the irradiated soils at Alvard after the detonation of the Alvard Bomb. The flower has magical properties and grows wherever residual ioun upswept from the disaster have spread. The flower has been found in the Horrormarch, giving credence to the theory that the wasteland is a result of the mana bomb fallout in Alvard). Baharra is repulsed and angrily turns him away, frustrating the orc in turn. "We have been betrayed." – When Baharra declines Vanut's "vulgar proposition" Keyara's faith in a non-demonic alternative is renewed, but she is reluctant to pay Vanut's price—the life of his own son. Event 3 Vanut boldly confesses to his prior arrangements with the late Fayza and demon Caliban to destroy the Cabal, restore the empress to power, and sacrifice Heban. Vanut is unaware of Urdankar's double-crossing him to Conroy Fay, selling out Vanut's demonic compatriots and the mana bomb in exchange for Lavmoran artillery. The Serag leader had nursed a suspicion against all things magic, and after having witnessed the Horrormarch, was unwilling to create another wasteland. Divorce Woca Hopan Vanut rejoins with the Rays of the Sun (members of the Serag) to sack Usharbanipal and wipe out the House of Ushar for banishing him. Vanut joins the orcs that raid the Wirashom, hunting for the empress that spurned him. Crossing paths with "Keyara" on his rampage, the bitter orc relished killing Baharra's lapdog. Trivia * Vanut sold out the Cabal member being held hostage by the Rays of the Sun. Category:Characters Category:Orcs Category:Ushanrans Category:Ushanra Empire Category:Keyara POV Category:Shuridanyrs Category:Dimuwari